


Memories

by Homuresu_Torii



Series: Hellsing: Pyro [2]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homuresu_Torii/pseuds/Homuresu_Torii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of fillers between chapters of the main series. Through this collection,  I will go more in depth on who the characters are, namely Terrance and Blaze/Pyro, by revealing both their past and future experiences and how they have come to shape who they are now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Complicated, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone; I'm back! I'm so sorry for the very late and random post. I was on vacation from May to about two weeks ago and for whatever reason, I couldn't type a single word until I got back to school. I had rough ideas of what I wanted to do, but I could never get the words to flow from my brain to my fingers. Anyway, this is the first filler of the series and I hope to get three parts out of this. Basically, this is set between Chapters 1 and 2 when the group brought the then un-named Blaze to their home. In the meantime I will work on getting Chapter 5 out, I just need to listen to the recording I made of it and type it up, add detail, that kind of stuff. While on that note, I also need to fix some things, okay a LOT of things with Chapter 2. As I go back and re-read that chapter, I hate how I unintentionally made Blaze seem very subservient (did you guys get that feeling as well?) and just, I don't know, but she's not the way I want her to be for that chapter. Ultimately, I know that throughout the series I do want her to grow as a person/ reclaim who she was before the entire 21st century experience (HINT HINT), but I just don't want her to make the drastic jump from "perfect homemaker" to bada** in like four chapters. Just... keep me in your thoughts, please. I have so many things I would like to do and so little direction and concentration to do them. So, please bare with me as I try to get my characters how I want them.
> 
> On the bright side, THANK YOU so much to everyone who has favorited/followed and left a comment so far! I feel so great knowing that I have an audience that seems to tolerate my falling off the face of the earth and middle of the night, sometimes poorly edited out-of-the-blue updates. :D
> 
> Also, please forgive the possible lewd humor, I hope no one gets too uncomfortable. The situation seemed to flow from my fingers once I got on a roll and took on the combined humors of the group. I'm not a lewd person, but they're teenage boys and things just flowed together.
> 
> Disclaimer: As always I do not own Hellsing. Blaze/Pyro, Terrance and the gang, and the rest of the OC are my own creations and should not be used without my permission. Enjoy. :)

"Home sweet home." G-Man said as the group finally emerged from the dark tunnel into their secluded section of the Tube. As everyone dispersed, Jerry headed toward the generator to crank it up. Once the generator roared to life and the remaining, dim overhead florescent lights finally kick on to reveal the platform that had served as their home for a few months.

"At least it better than where we used to live." All nodded in agreement as their new member looked at her surroundings curiously from Terrance's arms. The group had just returned to London from the long trip from the country with the return trip becoming quite amusing with the young girl tagging along. Her reactions to seeing new things spoke volumes of her naïveté and child-like wonder with the world around her. It also reflected her experience within the lab itself, especially when just as they entered to city the way her eyes watched the dawn approach. To the boys it seemed as if it were honestly the first time she ever saw the sun the way she paused in her incoherent rambling to turn to the western horizon and focused intently at the sky as it turned from pink to orange and finally sky blue with every passing minute. Her expression as she watched was completely serene yet sad as the dawn seemed to remind her of something long forgotten and buried deep within her mind. The rest of the drive was relatively silent as she studied the sky as they continued through the city.

After pulling into a back alley, everyone filed out of the car with Terrance carrying the girl as to avoid her falling and stepping in filth. The streets were still deserted in the early morning hours so they had no trouble slipping around the barricade that blocked off the underground entrance to their home. There had been an untold amount of damage from the Nazi invasion five years prior and the Underground hadn't been an exception. Reconstruction continued everyday but due to a lack of funds the country could only focus on essential portions of the tube system which made it the perfect hideaway for the wayward teens as they used their torch lights to navigate around cave-ins and left behind materials from construction crews that were pulled from more important, higher paying jobs throughout the decrepit city.

As the motley crew continued deeper into the darkness of the underground, Terrance noticed with every step the girl seemed to become more restless in his arms, occasionally whimpers escaped her clenched teeth as she pulled herself closer to him. In hopes of calming her nerves he started talking quietly to her about where they were and told her about everyone in the group. After a while the topic of conversation shifted to many things which seemed to calm her down as his voice soothed her, eyes watching him in the dim unsteady light until they finally reached their destination.

He picked her up and placed her on the platform. Taking in her new surroundings, the girl stood, and like a toddler, took unsure steps around their makeshift home. Everyone else had either scrambled to their designated areas, to the restroom, or to the food storage for a quick bit to eat, leaving Terrance to close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose over what he just witnessed.

"Hey, Gregory," The teen began trying not to fall apart.

" 'eah mhat?" The sibling answered through a mouthful of crackers, knowing by the fact that his brother used his real name that Terrance was serious.

"Could you please find a pair of extra shorts for our guest? I've been flashed enough for one day." At that instant G-Man had just taken a sip of water to wash down his snack before he started laughing hysterically. While cackling like a hyena, some of the water had gone down his windpipe causing him to start choking but that didn't stop him from laughing even harder. Before long he was on all fours by the time Troy came over to pat him on the back with Terrance all the while giving his brother his signature 'G-Man- and-all-of-his-foolishness' glare.

As his laughing fit died into snickers, G-Man was wiping the tears from his eyes when he finally found the girl in front of him with the most curious look she had worn that night. She sat on the pavement with her knees drawn to her chest, observing him as if he were the odd one of the bunch. Everyone watched as she reached forward cautiously to touch his cheek, seemingly fixated on the single tear that had escaped his hoodie's sleeve. She started to speak softly in that strange babbling of hers, almost as if she were trying to comfort him while she wiped the moisture from his face.

"At least she seems to have a maternal instinct," Troy began as he took in her actions before her eyes turned to him. It was already unnerving that her eyes were a vibrant orange and it certainly didn't make it any better that she was staring at him so coldly as she moved toward him. Slowly moving backwards in hopes of putting some space between them, Troy nearly jumped out of his skin as she suddenly started shrieking at him in her unintelligible language. If he hadn't have accidentally slipped in his retreat, the tech savvy juvenile would have received a brutal punch to the face. Acting quickly, Troy was able to roll out of the way just as she tried to attack him again. This time her fist connected with the floor but this didn't seem to stop the angered female as she swiftly rose to her feet to follow him off the platform, by this time Terrance without a moment's hesitation jumped between the two, blocking her advance. She tried multiple times to side step the boy, but he stayed toe to toe trying to talk some sense into her— for what good that would do since they spoke two different languages.

"Wow, wow, calm down," he tried calmly. Unfortunately, with her attention on the boy who watched her before deciding whether or not it was necessary to flee further into the safety of the darkness tunnel and both the ridiculously high bird like squeals and incoherent language she was emitting, she couldn't hear him at all. As she kept advancing Terrance was forced to back up toward the edge of the platform, but in a last attempt to calm her, he waved off Jerry who was creeping up behind her. Praying that she didn't finally decide to shove him out of her way, the teen grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and shouted to get her attention. Seeming to have finally reached her, her vibrant eyes finally connected with his chocolate orbs but not without her staring at him in confusion and speaking in an unbelievably fast pace.

"Calm down, he didn't hear him; he was trying to help him! Help him." He reiterated slowly for her to pick up this meaning. After a few moments of her eyes bouncing from the terrified boy and him, Terrance began to doubt that the feral girl understood him until her posture began to relax. After coming to rest flat on her feet and tension finally eased out of her body as Terrance continued to talk to her, the female's attention was now drawn to his mouth. Soon after watching him, she opened her mouth and began making a sound as if she were trying to dislodge an object from her throat.

"Hhh," she tried to sound out, the rest of the word falling short as her tongue failed to grasp the new language. Terrance and the rest of the boys, especially Troy, were taken aback as she tried to sound out an actual word they could understand instead of continuing her normal speech.

"Help. He-l-p," he sounded hopefully as Troy began to silently sneak back from the pitch black area that had swallowed him onto the platform while she was distracted. Unfortunately, she saw him before Terrance did and she immediately locked eyes with him before the bespectacled boy could even pull himself up. Instead of reading his friend's 'do-you-want-to-die/are-you-an-idiot' glare, the perplexed boy continued to watch her while wordlessly mouthing 'what the Hell'. Turning back to the girl, the leader noticed her eyebrows had come together, her look pensive as she watched irritating boy. Never turning her head from him, her eyes returned to the young man in front of her.

"Hhh…?"

"Help." He said firmly and with a single nod. Slowly, she turned to observe the others present. All were watching her intently, their bodies alert but not threatening; Jerry was still shadowed her—she wasn't even surprised by the stealthy giant—Jason stood closer to G-Man, with the steel bat that had once rested against the wall, firmly in his grasp by his side. Her main concern, G-Man had his back firmly against the wall and had risen into a crouch, ready to push off and run in an attempt to draw the girl away from the rest. A slight look of fear had entered his eyes as he regarded her. After looking to him to figure out what she should do, she once again looked toward Terrance to meet his eyes briefly before dropping her head and turning from him. She slowly made her way to G-Man who rose further up the wall; everyone slowly started to drift after, Jason bringing the bat up to swing at a moment's notice. Just as she was a few steps in front of him, the girl moved to kneel beside him, her legs drawn under her as she claimed her place beside him. Though she knew everyone was watching her, the only person she cared to look at was G-Man as she noticed his position on the wall. She stretched her hand up to softly take his and after locking her timid gaze with his, smiled apologetically and once again turned to Terrance and nodded softly.

After a few seconds of her starling remorsefully into her lap, G-Man moved down the wall to sit beside her. Watching carefully, he tightened his grip on her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze eliciting another smile from her and getting her to rest her head on his shoulder for three seconds before removing all physical contact from him. Everyone released their held breath and moved to settle themselves exhaustedly around the area while Troy cautiously made his around her to get to his sectioned off space and disappeared for the rest of the night. Seated in the chair that outside the attendant's booth with his elbows resting on his knees, Terrance withdrew the hand that had covered over his face to look over at the protective teenage girl who had preoccupied herself in the heavy silence by pulling her legs straight out in front of her to bump her bare feet together and draw them apart repetitively as any small child would do.

Bringing his hand back up to cover his face in anguish, the elder brother called out to his younger. "Gregory," the boy lifted his head silently.

"Please, go get those shorts."


	2. It's Complicated, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> WAIT, WHAT?! Another chapter posted so soon after the last? Yes, I have succeeded in doing what I thought was impossible, however it was done with good reason. I'm wrapping up my summer classes and until Tuesday I will be very busy writing an 8-10 page lab report for my Microbiology lab. :X So, obviously with this on my plate and the fact that the fall semester starts in less than a week and a half, I will have very little, if no time at all, to write another chapter. Do not fret! I shall still deliver Part 3 of this filler and Chapter 5 as promised, I just don't know when I could actually have them posted.
> 
> As always, thank you everyone that fav'd/followed/reviewed last chapter and those who have stayed with me this long, it means a lot to have your support and feedback.
> 
> Disclaimer: As always I do not own Hellsing. Blaze/Pyro, Terrance and the gang, and the rest of the OC are my own creations and should not be used without my permission.
> 
> Now on with the show!

The short haired girl continued to stare at the boy incredulously as she ate slowly. Troy had taken it upon himself to test the girl's sight again, this time making sure to stay at an appropriate distance. By now the red haired boy was busy writing a word on a small dry erase board as he stood in the darkened area of the along the tracks, an area that he knew she wouldn't too quickly cross into.

"What does this say and can you give me the meaning?" He called out to her. She sat along the back way of the terminal and took her time answering.

"Trepidation. It means trembling fear, alarm, or agitation." After a confirmation from Troy, yet again, the girl continued to eat as she continued to watch him. She knew what he was doing and had known for a very long time. It had been four weeks since she had tried to attack him and his interest in her was piqued drastically. Though he was still wary of her, she would often catch him watching her out the corner of her eye. He could pretend to go about his everyday routine, fiddle with his tablet, or writing in his composition notebook completely pretending to mind his own business but she knew that he was always watching. She had spent enough time with those of his kind to understand that their drive for knowledge would eventually move from bewilderment and awe to mental games then…

"Barbarity. It means brutal or inhuman conduct, cruelty; and act or instance of cruelty or inhumanity." After stating this with a faltering voice, the girl silently stood, brushed off the crumbs that rested on her hoodie and pants, and walked away.

As he watched her walk away, her face marred with a frown and hard eyes, Troy felt bad for tricking her to perform the experiment, but he just had to know. While sitting on the edge of the platform, he took the composition book by his side and flipped through it to find an open space. Pages full of theories, tests and results flew by as he flipped toward the back of the book. Once he found the blank page after his latest hypothesis and experiment procedures, he began to write his results:

Extraordinary eyesight as expected. Sight isn't at all hindered by a lack or overabundance of light. She can see objects and words clearly at approximately 24.5 meters if not further (Note: Further testing in necessary to see if there is indeed a limit to her sight. Get permission to take her outside). This, at least, leads me to confirm that she saw me rather than actually heard me coming when I attempted to sneak onto the platform. The information that I have been able to decipher from the chip in her ID bracelet has proven to be very accurate under my limited testing field and useful when dealing with the subject's disposition…

Overall, I am astounded by the subject's intelligence and learning abilities. It's been a full four weeks since she was taken in by the group and she appears to show complete mastery of the English language in not only conversation but reading and writing as well. With the group's constant interaction with her in verbal communication, she was able to understand us within a week's time though she prefers to remain silently most of time. Also, with Terrance's nearly daily reading lessons I would estimate that she reads as well as any 10th grader and her ability keeps rising. The subject has actually made it all the way through Bram Stoker's 'Dracula' one time since Terrance gave it to her two weeks ago…

Three weeks ago

G-Man let out a sigh of frustration as he sat down and buried his face into the pillow. It was well after midnight by the time the boys made it back from Dominic's office from another recovery mission that literally had them out since dawn of the previous day. It also didn't help that the weather had taken a 180° turn from a gorgeous day to an all-out thunderstorm, leaving them soaking wet by the time they made it back to the base. Once they made it into the light of the camp they found the strange girl sitting with her legs to her chest among the cots while listening intently to the weather report on the radio. Before they could even make it onto the raised area, the girl's voice rang out in greeting as she turned down the radio. After rising to her feet she grabbed the pile of clean, folded towels behind her and offered them to the boys as she knew they would be caught in the rain.

"You are a life safer, love." Terrance said gratefully as he took one and began to dry his hair. "What did you do today?" The girl shrugged her shoulders after a moment of thought. "I know you didn't just sit around all and listen to the radio," he concluded after noticing how organized everything was.

"Where are they?! I hid them so well!" G-Man called from their food storage with disappointment which quickly turned to annoyance as he peered around the shelf toward Jason who had just come from the bathroom in dry clothes. "Jason did you eat my food again?" The sleepy eyed teen snorted and fell face first onto his cot, quickly falling asleep. His gray eyes then turned to the girl as she giggled at him. "Please don't tell me you ate them. I promised you we could split it when we got back."

"'heck bottom 'helf." She stated. Though there were still certain letters and sounds she had trouble pronouncing, her English having drastically improved since she had tried to copy Terrance a week and a half ago. After eying her suspiciously, the thirteen year old did as she said and sure enough, there were his coveted container of Hobnobs.

"Good Lord," he started again as he looked toward her once more. "We need to get you out of here. You alphabetized every shelf. Who willing does that?" He cracked open the bag and poured half of the biscuits into a bowl for her before returning to his cot before munching away on the sweet treat.

"Well that answers part of the question." Terrance replied while shaking his head at his food loving brother. The girl reached up onto his cot and held out his gently used copy of Dracula.

"I read this." She replied turning to the last two chapters of the book. A week and a half ago, once the girl had finally changed from Terrance's jacket to their hand me downs, everyone had more or less settled in for the night leaving Terrance to read peacefully by the soft light of a battery powered lantern. Since he regularly suffered from insomnia, reading was the best way for him to pass the time without disturbing anyone. After what seemed like two hours after everyone had drifted off, the young man got the strongest feeling that he was being watched. Believing the thought unlikely since everyone had gone to sleep hours ago, the boy looked over his shoulder to find the orange eyed girl seated in her usual manner on the floor a few feet away from his cot.

"Shit." The boy swore quietly into the book while he used it to cover his frightened expression. How in the world did she sneak up on me? He had thought as he finally composed himself. He looked over to the booth they had converted into a room for her earlier, the light of her own lantern glowing softly through the glass screen. Her door stood open wide enough for her small frame to fit through without causing the door to make enough sound to alert anyone that she had slipped out of the room. She smiled softly as he finally looked at her.

"Can't sleep?" he asked as he sat up and faced her. She tilted her head slightly and studied his mouth as he spoke, trying to understand his words. Knowing that it would take more than one day for her to understand him, he shook his head and patted the space beside him as an invitation to join to him. Obediently, the girl sat beside him and began to study the object in his hand. Following her line of sight, he showed her the book to which she took a particular interest in the cover art showing the No Life King beginning to emerge from his standing coffin. His entire body was shrouded in shadows with only his bone white hands, gleaming red eyes, and train of his red robe showing as he undoubtedly approached his next victim. Behind him was black wrought iron twisted into an intricate Gothic design behind him, giving the reader a slight feeling of dread and darkness before they even read the first page. The youth could see a slight tremor go through her and Terrance didn't fail to notice the sparkle of mischief and delight the female had toward the story. She looked at him expectantly for him to start reading and with a small chuckle he flipped to the first page and began to read aloud in a soft voice.

Present day

"I want to read this?" He corrected only to receive a head shake.

"Today, while everyone gone, I read this. I caught up to you." She said with a smug smirk as she saw his eyes widen. Before he had started reading to her the boy was on the twenty-fifth chapter; the yesterday they had made it all the way to the eighth.

"How long did it take you to get that far?" Troy asked softly in amazement. The girl then counted the time on her fingers before replying 6 hours. He nodded in understanding before turning and reaching for his notebook.

"Clever girl," Terrance replied absently as he patted her on the back receiving an angelic smile in return. "That would explain why you were able to make this place spotless and organize everything." She nodded in the affirmative. "Well, did you at least manage to eat anything?" Her smile faded as she whispered that she only had an orange. "You know that's not enough and the biscuits don't count as a meal either." The female had failed to eat an entire meal since she had been with the group as she was a very picky eater; she had only managed to eat fruit, hot crisps, and sweets. He moved to the food storage and returned with a plastic fork and a can of spinach. The girl instantly scoffed at the can as Terrance grew closer. "Well, Little Miss Attitude, we're not going to get any further in that book until you eat this, and before you ask yes, the entire thing." She turned her nose up at the can. "Jerry, do you think you could help me convince her otherwise?" The giant quickly turned his smile into a scowl as he began to wiggle his fingers, an obvious threat to tickle her. Her eyes widened at the boy and she reluctantly took the already opened can and began to eat. She could hear G-Man's muffled laughter has she made a face of disgust until she finally made it through the entire can.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad." Terrance said as he passed her a bottle of water which she quickly opened to wash down the vile taste of the leafy green. The girl then began to babble in her native language, a string of harsh sounding words pouring from her mouth in rapid succession. "Ah, you wound me, girly!" The boy exclaimed dramatically as he threw a hand over his heart and wore an exaggerated look of disbelief. She could only glare and roll her eyes at him as he patted for her to join him on the cot. "If you redirect that attitude, you could finally come up with a name. I hate referring to you as girly." She took a deep breath to calm herself and opened up the book to the twenty-fifth chapter. He was right; she had yet to find a name she liked after the group tired and failed to think of one that would fit her and ultimately thought it would be more appropriate for her to choose her name this time around instead of clinging to Number 23.

She was a few pages shy of finishing the book when with a loud pop the power went out. With everything completely dark, the boys sighed loudly as they now faced the problem of feeling their way around to find at least on torch or lantern. However they were alerted to another problem as the girl screamed, then the sound of the book and a half full bowl of biscuits falling to the floor completely forgotten. Everyone nearly jumped out of their skins at the cry of absolute horror. The leader of the group moved to comfort her, attempting to place his hand on her back. Surprisingly, she beat him to the punch and actually initiated contact by burying her face in his arm. "Troy, do you think you going to the breaker room would actually do any go?" The group no longer used the gas generator now that Troy was able to hack into the city's power plant and route power to the abandoned section of tunnels.

"No, this has to deal directly with the plant itself and even if I could restore the power, my tablet was dead when I pulled it in 5 minutes ago." The red-head called as he fumbled around for a light source.

"Wonderful." He said aloud as the female finally released her death grip on his arm.

"Light, I need light." The girl said almost hysterically as she withdrew from Terrance completely. Fearing that she could actually get up and accidentally hurt herself in her desperate search for light, the teen blindly grabbed at the darkness for her form. Through his aimless clutching at the open air, Terrance started to call her name in near panic when he could no longer feel her weight on the cot but he could still hear her voice as her pleas had fallen to a soft prayer. As the terror began to build in his chest, the teenage dropped to all fours and began to shuffle forward cautiously in hopes for stopping the girl from hurting herself. No sooner after he began his search, he drew back quickly at the sudden appearance of a bright flame. Taking comfort in the flickering flame believing that the girl had found a lighter to serve as a temporary light source, Terrance sighed with relief and called out to her. No real reply was given as her chanting continued on unhindered. As he reached forward slowly to comfort the girl, the flame steadily began to grow in intensity and size as the seconds ticked by causing those present to become fearful that young woman had set herself on fire. Before anyone could do anything to help her, the flame grew so rapidly that their eyes didn't have enough time to adjust to the brilliant light. As they all turned away to avoid the bright light, there was a great flash which momentarily blinded the group. Noticing the stillness of the room and the fact that he hadn't burned to death as he had been so close to the fire, Terrance turned back out to curiosity to take in a sight that momentarily caused him to question his sanity.

Still curled up before them was the girl, her murmurs never ceasing or crescendoing, but her form had completely changed. Her entire body had transformed itself into what Terrance could describe as living lava. The girl's skin was a red hot color seemed to carry a life of its own, pulsating in time with what Terrance could only guess was her heartbeat. As they looked at her, they noticed that at the nape of her neck, symbols and letters of what they could only guess was part of an ancient language—or her language, began to pour out and run its course along her limbs. Within seconds the characters spread in a straight line like furious ants until they had covered every digit and limb with a line of text. Only on her back did the words ever group together in order to form a solid block of text on either side of her spine. Frozen in complete awe, they watched as the words began to lift off her back, pulling away from itself in order to make the outline of wings while her body responded by filling in the empty space of the wings with fire. Extending from her head were long tendrils of fire that softly and freely swaying in the air like the tentacles of a sea anemone.

No one dared to move, or even breathe as they noticed her head slowly lifting away from her hands. The being turned and looked around the area in an attempt to gauge the reaction of the group, her eyes finally resting on Terrance who gasped through his teeth when he made contact with her orbs. Gone were the white sclera and human-like orange irises he had grown accustomed to, but instead large avian eyes, the irises the same color has her glowing flesh burning in a sea of vivid scarlet. Those eyes seemed to bare into his soul as they continued contact with his, almost as if they could see everything he had ever done within his short lifetime, wishing to seek out and learn every secret he concealed in his heart. Feeling almost guilty for having her look at him in such a manner, the youth took in her face which as expected had changed as well. Running just beneath her eyes were the same singular lines of text which cast the illusion of tears streaming down her face while at the center of her forehead sat a symbol, a line over a semi-circle. After such a long pause of silence between the boys and the being, the young leader cautiously called to her, hoping that she was still in her right mind as her unblinking gaze never left his.

"I never waited any of you to see me this way," she finally stated as she turned her head to stare off into space. "I never wanted any of you to find out like this, but the darkness..." Her voice sounded so hollow and detached from her body, as if she were merely a puppet while an unseen puppeteer loomed above them and lent its voice to the girl. The youth called out to her in attempt to regain her attention, his hand moving to wave in front of her to pull her back from the recesses of her mind.

"Stay back!" She cried out as she rose to one leg, her flesh flashing a brighter shade as she quickly pulled away from him. Distress was prevalent on her face as her mind finally caught up to the situation, ordering her forward to her next course of action. However, with her all seeing eyes, the being caught movement in the corner of the room, her agony quickly turning into anger as she quickly turned to Troy. "You keep away from me!" she hissed hatefully as she stood defensively and raised her right hand which started to glow brighter and brighter as she prepared to launch a ball of fire toward him. "I've dealt with your kind for far too long and I wouldn't have any regrets about killing you were you stand." Though her words rang with the malice, her face fell ever so slightly as they parted her lips leading Troy to knowing ask, "What did they do to you?" Her stance swayed slightly at the question her eyes falling to the floor briefly before she looked toward him once again. "What they didn't do would pose a far better answer," hardness came to her eyes as she once again steeled herself to protect herself, "But I'm not dumb; I know what you're doing. The tests, the questions- it's maddening and by the way it took me two weeks, not four to master the language." His eyes widened at the realization that she hadn't actually left the platform but had probably hid around a corner and read the notebook from across the room while he wrote. "I can see that look of curiosity in your eyes when you think I don't notice you observing me. I know that look far too well and what it leads to next and I can't— I won't allow myself or anyone else to suffer for your amusement and for the sake of 'scientific advancement.'"

"We would never-,"

"Then why bother having him teach me how to fight, am I not efficient enough for your liking?" She asked while turning toward Jerry who was alert and ready to move at a moment's notice.

"That was for discipline since you tried to kill me." He said, glancing toward the fist-sized hole she left in the concrete.

"Discipline, huh? I think I gained enough of that when I was made to fight, to kill others like me for my own survival, but you already know that don't you?" A bitter smile twisted her mask of agony as she said this.

"You would honestly believe we would make you do something so barbaric?" Terrance said in disbelief, "After we risked our lives to save you?" This gave her pause to think for a moment before turning to the young leader with those piercing eyes.

"I'm not ungrateful if that's what you're trying to get saying; I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for giving me my freedom. There is nothing I could possibly do or say to accurately convey my appreciation, however, I'll be damned if this temporary freedom was given to help me ease into an even worse hell than the one prior."

"No one is forcing you to stay here against your will, love." Terrance explained in an attempt to not only calm her down and keep her attention focused on him. "You've been here for nearly a month and we've never done anything to hurt-," A thought came across his mind as his eyes narrowed at the girl. "That's why you haven't eaten anything; you think we tainted it." She neither negated nor confirmed his accusation as she slowly lowered her hand to her lap.

"I liked it here." She confessed almost silently like a scared child that was forced to tell the truth after much intimidation from its parents. "Among you, even if I had to play dumb for a while, I was actually treated like I was an actual person and not a…" her voice fell, her mind unwilling to verbally admit what she was, what she felt she had always been behind those clean white walls and sterile environment of her loathsome prison. She quickly and wordlessly stood and turned to escape the group, until she saw a hand move toward her. "I said stay back!" She exclaimed reacting instinctively to rid herself of the aggressor, only to realize that it was Terrance moving to stop her departure. Her attempt to pull away from him backfired when he effortless captured her wrist. Terror consumed her as she prepared herself for the screams of pain that normally followed when anyone attempted to touch her in this state; however, she was very astonished when his face didn't contort in instant pain nor was there familiar smell of burning flesh.

The teen at her side looked toward her, this time his eyes burned intensely as he rose to stand before her, "You're not a monster. You couldn't hurt me when you had the chance." His hold on her was firm yet gentle, his voice steady as their eyes never broke contact. He had expected her pull away from him knowing that she always initiated any physical contact with the group and given her faltering mental state, Terrance was sure that she would try to claw at him to free herself. He was surprised when she seemed open herself to his touch, willing herself to take comfort from another.

"No one has the power to turn you into what you fear most, you have control over your life now. Will you spend it slowly turning into what they were out of fear and hatred or will you take a hold of your life and make it your own, make it better than what they had planned for you?" Her eyes widened at his words as she finally seemed to grasp her situation.

"I gave my word—we gave our word that we would help you and keep you safe," The group nodded in agreement at their leader's words as they all thought back to the night they found the poor creature abandoned in the overrun lab.

"Even after that stunt you pulled, I don't hate you. I had trudged up a bad memory for you and crossed a line with you," Troy stated from his corner of the platform, "I didn't mean any harm in my actions, either, as far as the tests go. You are the most incredible and brilliant person I ever met and it is sometimes hard for me not to get carried away with anything I'm interested in. I have never seen you as anything but a person, even after I was able to decrypt a majority of the files on you ID bracelet. I saw what they made you do and you only acted out of fear and your own safety, no one can fault you for that." She slowly began to sink to her knees as they spoke, their words triggering something within deep her that she thought had long since died with her fellow Numbers.

"I'm sorry that you feel threatened by me, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry for what they did to you." She nodded slowly in acknowledgement of his apology, the being's head bowed low, refusing to let them see what tears that were shed, spill and instantly evaporate.

"You're free and you can live." Terrance whispered softly as he clasped her hand now as she sat trembling.

"I can stay?" She asked finally raising her head, her eyes burning with hope. They all nodded. With their confirmation, the female slowly started to shift back to her first form, her wings beginning to recede into her back. After that the room started to grow dimmer as her skin faded back to its normal tan color until she was finally back to normal. The only light present in the space was cast from the roaring ball of fire she cradled in her hand which allowed her to see Terrance clearly as they both were entranced by the dancing flames.

"You know, you lot might live to regret this," she said to him quietly her eyes falling to his. "Having a freak force of nature like me around." The teen chuckled lightly and met her orange orbs with a smile on his face that reached his eyes.

"Well, winter is coming so we could save tons on heating," he received an exhausted yet sweet laugh from her. "But I wouldn't worry about the freak part, you're among friends who have taken a course in Survival 101," at this point his eyes became overcast as a memory tried to forced it's way to his mind, but he stopped it before the images could come to mind. "Some things that I guess would make us victims, too. At least two positive things have come from all of this."

She raised an eyebrow.

"You're a great actress," She elbowed him in the side, shame reflected on her face as she apologized for her deception. "And I think we just found a nickname for you." He added with his white smile gleaming brightly in the firelight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all I have for now. I really hadn't intended for this chapter to be so long but here we are 8 pages later. Anyway, Part 3 should pretty much sum up everything quite vividly and explain why things are as they are for Chapter 2 onward. Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to kudos/subscripe/review!


	3. It's Complicated, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... I'm alive...
> 
> I'm so sorry everyone for the terribly long wait! I didn't realize how much time had passed since I updated last until I started the summer session at my university. I can't believe it's been 11 months since I last promised an update, and I have learned my lesson. Anyway, here is part three of my filler, however, I have decided to add a fourth chapter to this since I feel I can at least get three pages off the ideas I have to continue where this chapter leaves off. Chapter 5 has... well... -_- Between two classes this summer, a part-time job, volunteering and life in general, I will complete the chapter, but can't give a specific date. Thanks to everyone who has stayed with me since I first started this story and thanks to those who have joined me along the way. Your reviews have been a big help in at least pushing me to finish my chapters. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: As always I do not own Hellsing. Blaze/Pyro, Terrance and the gang, and the rest of the OC are my own creations and should not be used without my permission.
> 
> Now, without further adieu, Part 3!

The beating resonated in her ears; its tone was rhythmic, fleshy, and foretold of the five liters of vital fluid that rushed through the organ every minute. The more she focused in on the sound the more it pulled her into its all-consuming pulse...

"Blaze!" Finally, G-Man's voice cut through to her, pulling her back from her silent observation. She quickly pulled her eyes from his chest and met the concern that flowed from gray eyes. This was the third time during a game of Texas Hold 'Em that evening that she had zoned out. At the moment all eyes were on her, leading the girl to believe that they had attempted to pull her out of her spell for quite a while.

"Are you okay?" Blaze turned to find Troy standing at a respectful distance from her, his eyes full of intrigue but he was wise enough to keep his distance in fear of her swinging out at him. Their relationship over the past few weeks was still strained, but leagues better than what it originally was. She nodded firmly and gave a small smile as she went back to the game, trying to play off her embarrassment. Was she ever glad Terrance wasn't there to see her odd start. With the eyes of the group watching, Blaze revealed her with a grin knowing that she had beaten the best hand at the table.

"Royal Flush." She called eliciting a groan of disbelief from G-Man who held the second best hand, a straight flush, and gained laughter from everyone else.

"I just taught you this game, how in the world are you beating us?" The young teen growled playfully through clenched teeth as he ran his fingers through his thick, curly hair. He only gained a wicked smile from the female as she joyfully collected her large mound of junk food and retired to her 'room'. Once the door was closed and the privacy sheet was pulled down over the teller window, Blaze dropped everything and slid down the wall and tore greedily into her haul and within moments she had consumed everything and still wasn't satisfied. As she sat against the cool wall, a wonderful relief to the heat building within her body, she wiped the sweat from her forehead and tried her best to stop the trembling that had engulfed her since she had been pulled from her frozen state earlier.

She didn't know what was wrong with her; for the past few weeks, she had been plagued by an almost never-ending hunger which nearly threatened to wipe out their monthly food supply. After getting literally caught with her hand in a cookie jar with various other empty wrappers and containers around her, she resolved to deal with the hunger with copious amounts of water and if that didn't sate her, then sleep was her only other option. Blaze would rather spare herself the embarrassment and the boys any problems of having them see just exactly how weak she was.

\----------------------------------------

After many hours on his feet, Terrance finally managed to find his way back to his makeshift home in the wee hours of the morning. Hoping to not disturb his resting friends, the teen turned off his flashlight and used the low light of the lantern in Blaze's room to guide his way to bed. Once he landed quietly in bed, the boy quickly embraced the sweet embrace of sleep that began to seep further into his being and cloud the edges of his vision. However, no matter how tired he was, sleep kept eluding the youth. Soon, one minute turned into three, then into five. Something was nagging at him, like something in the back of his mind was telling him something was off around him, but he knew that the notion was ridiculous. Everyone was asleep and probably had been for hours, which was exactly what he wanted but couldn't seem to obtain as he turned to his side to face the ticket booth. The boy stubbornly squeezed his eyes closed, hoping against all hope that this wasn't another sleepless night and after another few minutes of resting with his subconscious nagging at him, the boy finally opened his eyes to stare blankly at the wall in front of him. After his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness of the room, Terrance noticed the small stream of light that flooded from Blaze's room.

I could have sworn that her door was closed when I arrived... the boy thought as he studied the unusual change. She never left the door open or ajar when she was in the room, her natural instinct to hear someone enter the tiny space rather than sneak up on her. Terrance shuttered at what they could have possibly have done to her to have made her that untrusting of people. Sitting up on his cot, the boy eventually convinced himself to check on the odd girl and finally close the door to finally drift to sleep. As he approached the door, he could see through the gap in the door to find Blaze's cot was empty or rather hadn't been laid in as the thick blanket over it hadn't been disturbed. With concern burning through him, the boy gently knocked on the door and called out for the girl quietly. When he didn't receive an answer he pushed the door open slowly as to not disturb her if she were simply huddled in a corner curled up with a book as she often times was at this late hour as she waited for him to come home.

"Blaze," He began as he stuck his head into the room to first check behind to door before entering, "are you still..." Terrance couldn't even finish his sentence as his eyes fell upon his friend. Seated comfortably underneath the teller counter, Blaze held an unconscious G-Man in her arms with her lips fastened to his neck. It took only seconds for him to recognize the dark liquid pooling around her lips was blood as it trailed down his brother's neck. A deafening roar escaped from the other brother before he became mentally aware that he was charging at the girl to free his injured brother from her grasp.

Blaze, being that she wasn't human to begin with, had absolutely no trouble keeping the young man back from her victim. A swift kick to the midsection caused Terrance to fly back into the door, the nearly deafening sound of him smashing into the metal caused all parties to wake with a start to find Terrance getting up again to pry his brother from the female. Having just returned to reality from the sweet embrace of sleep, the boys were terribly confused for a few seconds as to why Terrance was fighting with the most passive member of their group until Jerry bound for the door to pull Terrance away. After taking in the horrific scene and his shouts and efforts joining those of Terrance's, the black shroud that was used as a privacy curtain finally fell to reveal the animalistic girl and her prey. With a joined effort Jerry and Terrance managed to take back the dreadfully pale boy whom Jerry carried off quickly while both Terrance and Blazed focused their attention on one another.

To say that Terrance was livid would have been the understatement of his lifetime. As he took in the irate orange eyes and red grin of the young woman before him, he couldn't help but curse the day he ever found her in that laboratory, but in reality, he also couldn't help but hate himself for putting his brother in harm's way. Just the thought of allowing her to stay in their sanctuary, their home, and the fact that he allowed a creature with no humanity left in her to destroy the sanctity of their home...he launched himself at her again, this time, he was ready for her to kick out. After grabbing her leg mid kick, Terrance threw her as far and as hard as he could into the door. The girl didn't even seem fazed by his sudden show of strength and was back on her feet within seconds, ready to grab him by the shoulders as he moved to shove her out of the room. Using the momentum of his attack, Blaze used her superior strength and tossed him out instead, yet in his anger, Terrance quickly grabbed her and brought her down on top of him. As they continued to tussle on the platform, overturning the cots and anything else in their way, Jason was left completely frozen in horror at the violence. Troy, with his knowledge of first aid, had helped G-Man as much as he could in order to slow the bleeding before running out with Jerry to speed away toward the clinic completely leaving the three alone.

Jason's pulse and breathing were erratic as he witnessed the destruction to yet another home and nearly jumped out of his skin after watching Terrance drop kick Blaze into the food shelf, knocking her and it over with a loud crash. Yet again, he was completely helpless as the scene unfolded before him and on instinct, brought his knees to his chest and covered his ears in an attempt to block out what was happening...to stop the memories from flooding back from the time before the Invasion. Terrance's move seemed effective as it knocked the air from Blaze and took her a few moments to pull herself up, however, this time instead of the look of mirth she hard been wearing during their scuffle, murderous intent shown brightly in her eyes and with a shrill that seemed to rattle the walls, she launched at her attacker with a speed not even she knew she possessed and knocked Terrance flat on his back and slide him to the edge of the platform. She quickly pounced on her assailant, her legs landing painfully on the teen's arms effectively pinning them to his sides. His rough cry was what seemed to snap Jason from his trance finally bringing his attention to the fight that would soon meet its end as Blaze began to wrap her hands around Terrance's throat. Using the strength of her grip as motivation, Terrance was finally able to pull one of his arms free and made attempts to fend her off, but in her bloodlust, it only served to excite her more and strengthen her resolve to ring the life out of him. After failing to deter her, the boy grabbed at one of her hands to ease her grip on him. "Jason!" He cried out strongly, his flaming light brown eyes landed on the boy frozen no more than ten feet away from him. "You're- not helpless," he gasped as her hands tightened, his raspy breaths were now mingled with her chilling giggles. "You aren't- the helpless chil-d anymore." Jason only seemed even more turned off by the idea of moving to assist his friend, his face was drained of any color and cold sweat ran it's course down his face. His body trembled at the idea of stepping in, the idea of punishment made him sink back further into his cot. Even if he wanted to help, he was too caught up in watching his past unfold before him to move an inch. Again he felt like that small six-year old who sought refuge under the kitchen table.

As he watched his friend begin to lose his struggle to keep breathing, Terrance turned to him one more time and with the last bit of air he had left stated, "Do for me...what you couldn't...for your mother..." That seemed to have gotten Jason's full attention now as he continued to look on, his mind recalling how his mother's body fell lifeless under the body of her attacker as she has tried to protect him from his abusive stepfather. As he looked into Terrance's eyes as his head rolled to face Jason, he knew that could never again allow himself captured by that glassy glazed stare. He found a new strength inside him that took all the helplessness he felt at the moment of his mother's death and pushed him off the cot to grab the closest thing to him- an aluminum baseball bat- and with everything in him swung at Blaze's head just as she turned toward him. He hit her right above her right ear and with a sickening pop on impact, the force of his swing caused her to roll a few feet away from her victim, knocked unconscious by the terrified teen who let the bloody weapon slip from his grasp and he tried not to vomit from what he had just done.

As he stood there motionlessly taking in all that had transpired, he heard a deep gasp escape the once still body of his friend. Terrance having slipped into the blackness off asphyxiation began to fill his lungs with the sweet air his lung desperately needed. After a few seconds of deep, ragged breaths he began to take in his surroundings to find Jason had just called to his knees at his feet, tears streaming from his eyes as his guilt for breaking the pledge he had made so long ago began to eat at his mind. Sitting up, Terrance made the laborious struggle of standing, his body beginning to feel every punch, kick, and slap, and made his way toward the young man who had saved him...only to overlook the youth in favor of the bat next to him. Shuffling his way over to the unconscious girl, Terrance grabbed her roughly by the collar and dragged her to the edge of the platform only to drop her with her head slightly over the edge. In the hard silence of the tunnels, the young men could hear the light breathing of the young woman who should have been dead, but Terrance wasn't too bothered by the development as he took a few steps back and raised the bat over his head to finish what he had started. However, before he could finish his swing Jason had rushed him and kept his arm from lowering any further. "You can't do this; you can't kill her!" The young man pleaded even though he was vaguely aware of what she had done to the group. Terrance now turned his cold gaze to Jason who nearly dropped his hold on Terrance with the look of pure malice that radiated from his eyes, his face completely emotionless as he took on the blond. With very little effort, Terrance pulled out of Jason's tight grip to then ram the flat end of the handle into his stomach, winding Jason enough for him to fall unceremoniously to the concrete. Raising the bat again, Terrance nearly swung until Jason kicked him in the knee, nearly causing the youth to fall on the tracks below. With renewed anger, Terrance turned on Jason and attempted to kick him away when the teen caught his leg and tried to pull him down. "I swear to God if try that shit again, I will knock you out and take her with me!" His struggling, unfortunately, didn't truly affect Terrance as he kicked the youth off and punched him in the face twice to subdue the teen. As Jason's groaning form was dragged a few feet away, Terrance returned to his prey, raising the bat again knowing that he wouldn't face another interruption.

"You can take her corpse with you when you leave. " He said harshly as he swung through...only to pause just centimeters from her forehead. The wind of his swing blew her now chin length hair back from her face. He couldn't do it and he couldn't understand why. He couldn't kill her. Even as he lifted the bat again, he couldn't even move his arm as he continued to look at her face. Ever since he and G-Man were left to fend for themselves at such a young age, the young man had long ago consigned himself to do whatever it took to survive and lived by the code of a life for a life. So even as he imagined his brother, who was pale and motionless in his arms, bleeding death only twenty minutes ago, he couldn't bring himself to hurt the female. He felt nothing but anger and mentally hurt by what this young woman had done, but he couldn't bring himself to avenge his brother. He had never felt this hesitance before in his life and as he stood there, he continued to search within himself for the cause of his inability to act. Slowly, he lowered himself and reached forward taking the unconscious and rapidly healing girl by the chin. He turned her face toward him and studied her face. Long lashes dusted over discolored cheeks bruised from his punches to stop her, her once small, doll-like lips that curled into the most enchanting smiles were new swollen and split. Her forehead and dark brows were now stained with blood that leaked from her mending wound. Just as he was moving to brush her wild hair back from obstructing his inspection of her, Terrance's pocket began to vibrate and ring. He could only imagine that it was either Troy or Jerry calling to deliver the news that he had already anticipated, he almost neglected to answer the call in favor of moving his hand toward her neck...but quickly fought against it. Maybe the impending news would help make his decision much easier and after all, he was anything but a coward. After retrieving his phone from his pocket Terrance wordlessly answered the call, his heart beating at an even pace as he braced for the news.

"He's alive," he heard Jerry's deep tenor state with a sigh of relief.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He said nonchalantly.

"No, your brother is alive. We barely mad it in time to save him but fortunately, Jonas and Gina were prepped and ready by the time we got here. Gina just came and told us that he made it through surgery but the next few days will be rough. " Everything else after that had been lost to the teen as he took in the news. His gaze had once again fallen on Blaze.

"My brother needs me. How soon can you get back here to guard her?" The young man asked, cutting off the giant's report.

"Ten minutes if I gas it. She's still alive?"

"For the moment she is. Just get here." He disconnected the call. If he had listened any closer, he would have heard the sigh and tone of relief in his friend's voice. Looking over the female once again, he once again moved his hand over her neck, this time, he actually dared to ghost his fingers over it, his tips finding her pulse strong beneath them. After a few moments of consideration, the young man's hand moved upward to attempt to brush back the female's hair. He, however, stopped as he couldn't justify the intimate contact and settled on lifting her into his arms to return her to her room. This time, he removed every light source and the black fabric that covered the window then locked her in the room from the outside.

Terrance scoffed at what could have possibly made him hold off on taking her life, but by the time he was done with her she would come to regret that decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. That's it for Part 3. What do you guys think? Please don't forget to R&R. I don't know when I will have another update for you guys since I have a 6-7 page paper due for class and with the fall session rapidly approaching, but once again I appreciate you all so much for sticking with me.
> 
> Until next time, peace and love. :)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I try to include humor when it comes to the boys. So, what do you guys think, would you still allow Blaze to stay? As I said, Chapter 5 and the two part continuation of this chapter are on their way, I just have to type them up and make sure I get the Hellsing crew's characters just right so they won't come to me in my dreams to harass me about their slightly off behavior. It's happened before and I would rather get a smirk of approval from Integra than a silver bullet through the heart. Please, leave a review/fav/follow below and as always, thanks for reading! Also, prepare for the Integra/Blaze face off in Chapter 5. X)
> 
> Peace and love.


End file.
